It is known to use swellable materials in well tools. For example, swellable materials may be used in annular seals of packers, in actuators for valves or other types of well tools, etc.
However, in some circumstances, a swellable material may not swell consistently, or the swellable material may not retain its maximum swell volume. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of utilizing swellable materials in well tools.